girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
This section covers combat gameplay for Girls Frontline WIP Summary Combat in Girls Frontline takes place on a strategic map with a battle/tactical view. Player-set formations, supply status, and special territory nodes will affect the girls' combat capabilities. This guide assumes you know how navigate your way to the combat section, if not please check here for the Beginner's Guide. (WIP) Formations Formations are set in the Formation menu, accessed via Main Menu, you cannot change the formation style after deploying on mission. Formations confer different bonuses depending on your echelon composition, along with affecting combat itself Essential map iconography Combat types Strategic Map Mode This mode shows all zones on current chosen mission 1. The main aim in this mode is to capture the opposing force's Headquarters, each side will try to capture the other's HQ, whichever side loses their HQ will be defeated. 2. Deploy a squad on any owned HQ/Airfield point, and drag them over other points to advance to them *It is possible to defeat all enemy echelons (team/squad) before capturing the HQ, in that case victory is still not awarded until the HQ is captured. Pausing and resuming While on the strategic map mode, tap 'Back to mission select' button to return to mission select, any ongoing missions will be able to be resumed where you left off within an hour's limit by default On the top-left bar there is an additional buttton once you commence a mission; Tap it to access these two options *'Pause Order' can be used to pause the turn timer infinitely until the next turn *'Halt Order' to stop the operation entirely Tactical View Attack an enemy echelon (Not enemy-controlled points) triggers a battle and engages this mode 1. Both sides will advance to each other till contact and initiate combat; 2. In this mode the player can drag each T-Doll manually to grid positions, to adapt to changing circumstances (Note: Manual positioning does not cancel out formation bonuses) 3. Other than eliminating all combatants, advancing to the end of the opposing force's grid also grants a victory. *Be wary of empty flanks on your own echelons if a T-Doll gets defeated, if an enemy makes it across alive then it will end in a defeat for you. The pause button on the bottom of the screen allows pausing and withdrawing the entire echelon, when chosen and confirmed, the player will automatically lose. The main use of this is to withdraw echelons that have no chance of victory in the battle, to prevent needless damage. Still combat-capable withdrawn echelons can be redeployed at airfields/HQs. Actions This mode is turn based, turns will be announced on-screen with 'Phases' Movement, deployment will cost 1 action point each, so plan moves wisely to maximize strategic effectiveness Deployment Click on a controlled HQ or airfield to deploy combat echelons, combat echelons are pre-assembled in the Formation section of the main menu and cannot be assembled here Territory Capture Careful positioning and waypoint capture is essential to success, there are two ways to capture territory in Girls Frontline 1. Advancement The most direct way to capture a point, advance echelons into the point you wish to capture, Once occupied with an echelon and cleared of any enemies via battle, ending turn will capture the point 2. 'Encirclement Capture' By controlling the immediate surrounding points around a certain point, It will be captured by whichever side controls the surroundings. Using this method it is possible to capture a more than a point per turn. Encirclement capture only works when there are no points linking it to the other similar points As the given example states, the reason why the other two points will be unable to be held is due to them still being linked to enemy points, and such even if they are captured at the end of the player turn, they will be immediately re-captured by encircle-capture. The first point will have no such problems as it is linked to a controlled point (Friendly airfield) Supply As with real military operations, supply is vital to your success on the battlefield in Girls Frontline If the echelon fully expends ammunition and/or rations, this warning will appear next to them on the strategic map To determine if a squad is truly black on ammunition/rations, tapping on the squad will bring up their status bars Effects An echelon that is partially dry on ammunition/rations will still be able to engage in combat, albeit with reduced effectiveness If fully dry on ammunition and/or rations, the echelon will be unable to attack; Resupply and Evacuation Tap an existing combat echelon that is on a controlled HQ/Airfield point, and a screen near-identical to the deployment screen will appear with the following differences Evacuation can be done at any point on the map, not just HQ/Airfields; However you will lose any ammunition and rations that the combat echelons still have if you evac on non-HQ/Airfield points **(Note: Resupply, evacuation and position switching do not cost action points) **Additional echelons are also deployed the same way **A turn will cost a bar of rations, battles cost 1 bar of ammo and an additional 1 bar of ration on top of the normal turn cost. ** Note: The Status bar's ammo/ration display shows an average, if there are partially supplied T-Dolls then there will be no warning even when the circular bars display 'empty' **This warning will appear if the squad advances towards an enemy echelon **Resupply can only be done at controlled HQ/Airfields